[unreadable] [unreadable] This renewal application requests continued support for the training program in Hemostasis, Thrombosis and Vascular Biology at the University of Vermont. The focal point of the program is the basic and clinical research training of M.D. and Ph.D. fellows. It is our intent to maintain this highly integrated and symbiotic research environment which extends training opportunities to predoctoral and postdoctoral students. Postdoctoral candidates with an M.D. degree typically enter the program following the first year of residency training. Candidates with a Ph.D. degree usually begin training immediately after fulfilling their degree requirements. Postdoctoral candidates with more experience are also admitted. Ph.D. candidates enter the program after completing the first year of their graduate program, M.D./Ph.D. candidates begin after the 2nd medical school year. Short-term medical students participate in the research program during summer breaks with preferences given to students who wish to return for several summers. The heart of the training program is the research of the training faculty, all of w h o m have well established programs covering basic and clinical aspects of hemostasis, thrombosis and vascular biology. The program faculty includes the Chairs of the Departments of Biochemistry, Medicine, Anatomy/Neurobiology and Pathology, the Associate Dean of Research, and other distinguished faculty members. There is a high degree of cooperative interchange amongst the research laboratories of the faculty members of this program. The training faculty has complementary research interests and a long history of close interaction on both research and educational enterprises. Primary training of the fellows in this program occurs within the research laboratory environment and is supplemented with formal educational programs within the College of Medicine at the University of Vermont. Seminars, conferences, journal clubs, and laboratory meetings also contribute to the intellectual and social interaction of the faculty and fellows. This program provides trainees with a strong background in basic research skills and allows trainees to join a vast network of collaborating investigators, including the current and former members of the participating laboratories. Trainees are therefore well prepared for future research endeavors in any field. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]